


Sleep On It

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows drabble "Dark Horse"





	Sleep On It

Sage could only stall for so long before the water flooded their sandcastle and brought everything crumbling down; Thomas had asked for one night to consider her news, consider all the information he had found on the internet.  
  
She was a mob princess, a dead one; yet she was the thing keeping him grounded, hopeful for the future.  
  
She pressed her ear to the door, listening for his light snore; certain he was slumbering, she went in and snuggled up to his side.  
  
She shut her eyes tight, memorizing his breath, needing something to hold onto when he disappeared tomorrow.


End file.
